istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 208
Blight Update 208 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Tuesday, July 5th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Outgoing teleport gates to the settlements of Himeji and Crystal on Shepherd's Mountain and the guild community of Carmo. *Technique "Defense: Ethereal Armor" is now available on the loot tables. *Weapon and Tool Dye Kits can now be applied to Satchels. *Well, Sandpile, and a small spawn of Corn in the Guild community of Sem. *Destination pad to the settlement of Summit. *Stone Cutter and Stoneworking Pedastal to Mining Shelter just outside of Dalimond's March Gate. *Table Saw, Woodworking Bench, and Sawhorse to Woodworking Shelter just outside of Dalimond's March Gate. =Changes= *Food has undergone some significant changes: **The recycle rate (the rate at which you can eat the same food again) has been lowered to 480 seconds (from 600 seconds). **The amount of DP reduction for foods has been greatly increased. Eating a full meal (Appetizer, Side, Main and Dessert) of the appropriate tier will now remove a full 50% of a Death Point when eaten outside of a Tavern. **Lowered the number of required resources (5-2 became 3-1, 3-1 became 2-1) used in intermediate foods in the following formulas: ***Confectioner Candies ***Confectioner Dairy Products ***Confectioner Doughs ***Confectioner Flours ***Confectioner Gravies and Syrups ***Confectioner Herbs and Spices ***Confectioner Marinades ***Confectioner Oils and Sauces **Lowered the coin value of purchased foods by 50%. *Beautification of the land surrounding Guild Sem. *Wolf's Bane crystal now has a minimum adventure level requirement of 90 to be used. *Increased the spawn rate of Ruined Overseers in the Winter Vale. *Enhance delete structure message so it lists structures it is going to delete (requires new client, pre-roll this def file) *Dragons can now use Ingenuity to gather logs from Trees. *Pratt will no longer walk around New Trismus and talk to Geoff or Milicent. *Sandstone wall assets have undergone massive optimization changes. However, this will cause misalignment in existing walls and they will need to be rebuilt. *Sandstone wall construction models no longer have scaffolding. *In order for the lore of the ARoP to be more consistent with that of other quests in game, "Inhibition" wisps and "Famine" wisps have swapped islands. Now Inhibition Energy Residue (what the wisps have been renamed to) will appear near the Machine of Inhibition on the Island of Alged. *Moved Aelia the Druid Trainer away from the back of a tree so she can be seen from the road. =Fixes= *Breath of Ice quest now properly deletes Corvian Silver Bars, not Ore, when returning to Kelakhan. *Terrain seam at 15501, 15031 on Genevia Island. *Lower bound for healing using Primal Instant Heal 8 was too low. *Corrected the skill requirement to scribe the Expert Chainmail Boots formula. *Bhal'kuk Chieftain's Molar no longer lists Accuracy V twice. *Master Jewelry Repair formula now has the proper keywords and can be placed into a Library. *Corrected the spelling of hatchling in Redbacked Tarantula Hatchling Thorax. *Redback Tarantula Hatchlings no longer drop Redback Spider trophies, but instead drop the proper tarantula hatchling trophy. *Expert Round and Reinforced Round Shield formulas now have the proper skill requirement to scribe. *Expert Jewelry Repair formula now has the proper skill requirement to scribe. *Added a chat link in quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Bracelets" when you are speaking with Bastea. *Fishing Mastery technique will now properly overwrite Fishing I - V techs. *Blighted Spanners, used in a Tinod Gaskettan quest, are now stackable. *Ancient Dragon Ghost Costume is now for sale on Alistair again. *Removed an odd constraint from the Wolf's Bane Aura effect (given by the Wolf's Bane crystal) that was preventing it from ever being applied to targets. *Entangling Entrails effects are no longer removable (without using Cleanse or a similar effect). *Added 1600x900 to the list of available resolutions *Ensure teleport window is sorted properly (requires new client, but pre-roll this def file) *The named Massive Thornwood Treant is now consistently called Thistleknot (not Thistleface or Thistlebeard) throughout the database. *Corrected the loot rates for Fire Ogres and Pygmies. Nugrok the Fire Ogre now properly drops Tier5 loot instead of Tier4. *Elin Borash will now properly speak to players. *Quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin" no longer expects "Murrina's Token" when you return to Murrina after delivering the potion to Barridin. Category:Delta